As communication technologies develop, mobile communication devices and personal terminal equipment, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and MP3/MP4, etc., are widely used. The signal connection or transmission between the functional modules of these devices, or between these modules and external devices, is realized by flexible printed circuit (FPC) board connectors.
For example, an existing mobile phone usually comprises a housing, a communication module, a man-machine interface and a power supply module, wherein the communication module is provided within the housing, and the man-machine interface usually includes a liquid crystal display screen, etc. arranged on the housing and electrically connected to the main circuit board via the FPC connector.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the state where a FPC connector 100 and a FPC board of the prior art are not completely connected. As shown in FIG. 1, the FPC connector includes an insulated housing 101 and a cover 102, an accommodation space 100a being formed in the insulated housing 101, several terminals 103 being provided on the cover 102, and each of the terminals having a contact portion. The FPC board (not shown) may be connected to the FPC connector through extending into the accommodation space, and the conductive pins 104 on the FPC board may correspond to the terminals 103 on the cover 102. The cover 102 is of a hinge structure, with pivots being provided at the two sides and pivoted to the axis holes of the insulated housing 101, hence the cover 102 may be opened or closed relative to the insulated housing 101.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the state where a FPC connector 100 and a FPC board of the prior art are completely connected. As shown in FIG. 2, after an end of the FPC board extends into the accommodation space of the insulated housing 101, the cover 102 may be pivoted and closed relative to the insulated housing 101, so as to press against the FPC board, causing the conductive pins 104 on the FPC board to be in contact with the terminals 103 on the cover 102.